There has been an increased use in collaboration sessions that are Internet or web-based to communicate with employees, vendors, and clients. During these collaboration sessions, information is typically exchanged between multiple participants. This exchanged information may include audio, graphical, and/or textual information.
There has also been an increased use of social networks such as Friendster, Linkedln, and Spooke to facilitate connections between the respective community members.